The objective of this protocol is to assess the 24-h secretory pattern of growth hormone (GH) and GH response to glucose challenge in normal as well as untreated and treated acromegalic patients, comparing standard radioimmunoassay measurements of GH with those made with a highly sensitive radioimmunometric assay and bioassay technique.